Harry Potter and the Tunnel of Darkness redo
by harrypottersue121787
Summary: Voldemort's on the loose and some student's parents are killed. Voldemort is looking for Harry but Dumbledore has him well protected. Will Dumbledore's protection be enough for Harry or will Voldemort, the Death Eaters, giants and the Dementors get the be


DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE STORY BELONGS TO ME, EXCEPT THE PLOT! ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING YADA YADA YADA… IF ANYONE COPIES MY PLOT I WILL KILL THEM, JUST TO WARN YOU..

HARRY POTTER AND THE TUNNEL OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER ONE

****

THE SCAR

Harry Potter woke up breathing hard and very panic-stricken. He took his glasses off the bedside table and walked to the mirror. He was pale as a ghost and his face was drenched with sweat. He had that dream again and his scar still hurt. He kept on seeing Cedric's death over and over, mixed with Voldemort's rising and his ear piercing laughter followed by Harry screaming as he was killed by the _Avada Kedavra _spell…

It took Harry some time to relax. He realized that he was in the Dursley's and not in the terrifying graveyard which Voldemort's murdered father , Tom Riddle was buried. He took out a piece of parchment from under the floorboard and wrote to Sirius:

__

I'm having those dreams again, and my scar keeps burning.

What's going on in the Wizarding World?!

****

-Harry

He just then realized what time it was 2:00AM. Hedwig was still out flying around and it would be a while before she'd come by. He put the letter under the floorboard and climbed back into bed. He was going to try to get some sleep, but it was very hard. Every time he was close to sleep, he got a thought _Is Ron ok? Is Hermione safe? With Voldemort running around, who knows if anyone's safe!_

Then he got an excellent thought. He took out a another piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note:

__

Ron,

Is it ok if I stay with you for the rest of the Summer? I could really use the company. Send an owl as soon as possible,

****

-Harry

He got back into bed and fell into a fast but uneasy sleep.

CHAPTER TWO

****

OWL POST

**H**arry woke up at about seven tied Ron's letter to Hedwig's leg, and set her off to deliver. He decided to send Ron's first because he didn't know how long it would take for Sirius' and he really wanted to leave the Dursley's. They were making life even more miserable than usual.

Sure enough the next day Hedwig brought the answer. She nipped Harry's fingers affectionately as he removed the letter from her leg. He tore it open and read:

__

Sure Harry, we'll get you tomorrow at noon. Make sure you have everything and we'll go to Diagon Ally with Hermione next week to get our things for the year.

****

-Ron

Harry read it again and wondered, "How are they going to get me? They don't have a car anymore and floo powder was a disaster."

Sure enough, a small blur flew across the room and was bouncing off the walls----- it was Pig. He was bouncing off the mirror. "Calm down Pig!" who was now flying in between Harry's fingers as he tried to untie the letter from him. After much delay, Harry took out the letter and read:

__

Oh, Harry,

I realized 3 minutes after Hedwig left that I didn't tell you how we're getting you.

Dad got a new car! The Ministry of Magic gave him one.

But it doesn't fly. He did enchant it though to go super fast when you tell it where to go and made it invisible too! It's only going to take about 10 seconds tomorrow to get to the Muggles home so see you then!

****

-Ron

Pig flew out the window soon enough and that gave Harry some time to tie Sirius' letter to Hedwig. "I'll be at Ron's when you get back, Hedwig, so meet you there." Harry told her. Hedwig nipped Harry affectionately and she was out the window.

" Boy get down here. I have matters that concern you and your abnormality!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, Great!" Harry said to himself sarcastically.

Harry slowly made himself down the steps and into the kitchen. Harry saw his fat pudgy eyed cousin, Dudley watching television and eating a 3lb. chocolate bar. He couldn't live with his diet and Aunt Petunia gave up. When Harry walked in Dudley turned away from the television to watch Harry getting bullied by Uncle Vernon. It was his second favorite thing: Food then Harry getting bullied.

"Boy I don't want any funny business at all tonight! Aunt Marge is coming for dinner tonight and I don't want anything happening again. You understand Boy!" Uncle Vernon's face was turning a slight purple.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said in monotone. Aunt Marge was not really Harry's aunt, but because Harry was stuck living with the Dursley's they made him call her Aunt Marge. Uncle Vernon turned around to walk out the door when almost right away Harry said," I'm leaving tomorrow is that ok?"

Uncle Vernon turned around, a darker shade of purple, and snapped, "Yeah, whatever boy. The sooner the better, I always say," and slammed the door behind him.

_That wasn't hard at all, _Harry thought to himself.

CHAPTER THREE

****

AUNT MARGE RETURNS

**S**oon enough dinner came and Aunt Petunia was opening the door to Aunt Marge and her bulldog. The dog immediately growled at the sight of Harry and Aunt Marge scowled at him_. I guess the dog didn't forget I blew up Aunt Marge, _Harry thought to himself. Meanwhile, Dudley was using fake charm in taking off Aunt Marge's coat and throwing it at Harry. Harry had basically fell over from the weight of the jacket. A few seconds later, Uncle Vernon was pressing a twenty dollar note into Dudley's hand. Harry did his best to take his time on walking up and down the steps and to the dinning room again. Immediately Aunt Marge scowled and started talking about Harry.

_That's ok, I'm prepared for this, just think about Quidditch, and everything's going to be fine._

"Can't the boy do something about his hair?" Aunt Marge retorted. Aunt Marge seemed to have no recollection of what happened two years ago.

The Dursley's were watching Harry as though he was a bomb. If Harry said boom, they'd probably scream and cower under the table. They wondered what was going to happen next.

"Nope," (Dudley gasped)Harry simply said," I've tried."

"Well, try harder!" Aunt Marge then said.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat loudly and said," We'll make sure he does, Marge dear."

"Good."

_So far so good, _Harry thought _,just get through desert and we'll be fine._

Harry spoke too soon. Aunt Marge started screaming. A barn owl had flown through the open window and dropped a letter right into the pudding. It spattered on everything, and Harry could just read his name labeled on the letter: HARRY POTTER.

"WHAT ARE YOU LETTING A THING LIKE THAT IN THE HOUSE! WHAT IS THAT?" Aunt Marge asked now pointing to the letter in the pudding.

"A letter, that's the way I always get mail," Harry said thoughtlessly.

The Dursley's were staring at him in bewilderment.

__

I can't believe I just said that! Harry yelling at himself.

"YOU'RE A FREAK! A FREAK OF NATURE!"

Harry picked the letter out of the pudding, and left the table right away. Harry heard Aunt Petunia telling Aunt Marge that he was a wizard and that the whole family were freaks.

_"Great, now she knows I'm a wizard. At least I won't have to say I go to St. Brutus' Secure Center of what ever it's called," _Harry said to himself.

Harry went into his room and started packing everything.

"Thank God, I'm leaving tomorrow," Harry said out loud.

CHAPTER FOUR

****

THE LAST LETTER

**H**arry heard Uncle Vernon start the car to bring Aunt Marge to the train station (a taxi brought her there before) and he ran down the stairs. Harry picked the lock on the cupboard (Uncle Vernon locked all of his things at the beginning of the Summer) and took his wand, cauldron, broomstick, and the rest of his spell books up stairs. He packed those books, the cauldron, broomstick, and the few books and many letters he had under the floorboard. He kept his wand out though.

_I can't believe they haven't yelled at me yet, _Harry thought to himself. The reason why the Dursley's didn't yell at him yet was because they were too afraid to. They were afraid Harry were going to turn them into frogs or into a balloon if they aggravated him.

Harry, after packing everything, noticed that he never opened the letter that landed in the pudding. He opened it. It read:

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on

September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from

King Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock.

Also note, fifth years are to take Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s this year.

A list of book for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. Mc Gonagall 

Deputy Headmistress

Uniform

Fifth-years students will require:

1.6 sets of plain work robes (black)

2.1 plain pointed hat (black) for occasion wear

3.1pair of heavy duty protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5.2 pairs of dress robes

Please tag all clothes with pupil's name

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

An Intermediate2's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Predicting the Unpredictable in the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Magical Potions Volume 5 by Arsenius Jigger

One Thousand More Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts by Quentin Trimble

The Dark Arts and How to Protect Yourself also by Quentin Trimble

The Monster Book of Monsters (If you do not have it) sorry, already have it, Harry thought

_Other Equipment_

The Uncommon Case of Potion ingredients ( NOT THE RARE CASE, Neville Longbottom!)

The Standard Case of Potion ingredients

After looking at this, Harry packed the letter and supply list with the rest of his luggage.

__

"Well, I'm all packed," Harry said as he put Hedwig's empty cage on top of the luggage cart.


End file.
